


The Fourteenth of December

by preusterreich



Series: Birthday Boys [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin was going to make sure that Rei's eighteenth birthday would be one to remember.</p>
<p>(Or, Rin buys Rei a dildo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourteenth of December

**Author's Note:**

> so my headcanon is that this birthday is Rei's 18th, so Rin takes him to a DIRTY STORE ohohoho  
> anyway, this turned out WAY longer than i expected and it is also surprisingly fluffy.

Rin's eyes fluttered open as he woke slowly, his nose nuzzled into the back of Rei's neck. The warmth of his skin was definitely pleasing for Rin to curl into, and he lazily clung to Rei, never wanting to leave his sanctum. Mornings like this were the ones that Rin cherished, and he knew Rei would enjoy this day as well, given that it was his birthday.

The fourteenth of December.

Rin was going to treat Rei well today. He would be pampered completely: breakfast in bed, a stroll through the snow-dusted park, a visit to Rei's favourite museum, lunch, and a shopping trip. Rin wanted to take Rei out for a romantic dinner, but Rei's parents insisted on treating both the boys to supper. Rin conformed easily because, let's face it, he was not a rich man, and he had spent quite a bit of money on his flight back to Iwatobi for Christmas break and Rei's birthday. Rei had also returned from university in Tokyo to visit his parents for the break. They had spent the night at Rei's home because Rei's mother had also insisted on helping Rin make Rei breakfast in bed.

Running his hands under Rei's ridiculous butterfly pyjama top, Rin lightly scratched at his chest and stomach, and the boy began to stir from his slumber. There was a quiet groan from Rei as he weakly clutched at Rin's wrist and a few more minutes of sleep.

"Rin, please." Rei pleaded in a hazy, quiet voice.

Rin kissed lightly at the nape of Rei's neck, his lips barely touching skin. "You need a few more minutes, Rei?" he whispered.

Rei grunted slowly, not even bothering to open his eyes, then added, "cause it's my birthday."

Rin let out a breathy chuckle as he withdrew his hands from under Rei's pyjama top. "You're right, Rei." He slipped out from under the covers, rose from the bed, and made his way across the room. "I guess I'll give you a break." he said, closing the bedroom door behind him and heading toward the kitchen to help with breakfast.

\-------

Rei's mother was an excellent cook and helped Rin make a beautiful plate of pancakes for the boys to share. They were drizzled with imported maple syrup and garnished with whipped cream and a few slices of strawberry. 

"Alright, time to wake up the birthday boy." Rin grabbed two forks from the drawer and set them gently on the plate, then carried it to Rei's bedroom. He nudged open the door and softly called out to Rei.

"Rei, rise and shine, sleeping beauty." This earned Rin a groan and some movement under the covers from said 'sleeping beauty'. Then Rin heard Rei speak quietly.

"Didn't it take a kiss from a prince to wake her up?" Rei said, his voice groggy from sleep.

Rin snickered. "Oh yeah, it did! I forgot about that." He set the plate down on the side table. Rei did not miss the clattering of silverware, but he kept his eyes closed. Rin pulled the covers back and leaned down to give Rei a kiss, one that just brushed against Rei's lips and lingered for a few heartbeats, until his eyes finally fluttered open, playing the part of Princess Aurora very well. Rin pulled away and laughed softly.

"The princess has awakened! The kingdom is saved!" he jabbed.

Rei smiled and slapped Rin in the stomach, but ultimately pulled him down for another quick kiss.

"Am I correct when I say I heard you put a plate down?" Rei asked, sitting up as Rin stood.

"You are." Rin reached for the plate on the side table, then handed it to Rei. "Happy Birthday."

Rei regarded the pancakes with wariness. "Are you sure they're safe for human consumption?" he remarked.

Rin narrowed his eyes. "Well, your mom helped me make them." 

Rei laughed lightly, placing his glasses upon his nose. "Then I'm sure they're delicious. Thank you, Rin. Your efforts are much appreciated." He popped a small bite into his mouth.

"What do you think?" Rin asked.

"Very good! Perhaps you should consider switching majors." Rei joked.

Rin stuffed a large piece of pancake into his mouth. "Nah, cooking is more Haru's thing." 

"Normally I would scold you for talking with your mouth full, but I'll let it slide today." Rei smiled and the boys ate the rest of their breakfast in peace.

\---- 

"First up today is that biology museum you like, but I think is a fucking bore. We can walk through the park to get there. That'll be totally romantic, right Rei?" 

Rei laughed quietly. "Yes, Rin. You're very thoughtful."

"Then later, I'll take you shopping. I have something special in mind." Rin threw Rei an exaggerated wink.

"Should I be scared?" Rei asked as he pulled on his forest-green overcoat in preparation for the steadily-falling temperatures outside.

Rin waved his hand through the air. "No way! It's gonna be great." 

\-----

Rin thoroughly enjoyed their romantic walk through the park, then suffered through the biology museum in silence as Rei babbled about cellular makeup and various types of animal biology.

When hunger finally hit them, they left the museum and found a quiet café where they sat huddled close to each other in a booth, sharing creamy coffee drinks and a western-style sandwich between quick and quiet kisses.

"You know, I miss you a lot when I'm in Australia." Rin said softly, stroking Rei's cheek with his fingertips.

Rei smiled. "Of course Rin, I miss you too." He held Rin's palm to his cheek. "I wish we could be closer." 

"We don't have to think about that right now." Rin stated, wrapping his arm around Rei's waist. "Let's enjoy the time we have." He kissed Rei's cheek. "You wanna go shopping now?"

"Are you going to show me your surprise?" Rei asked.

Rin grinned and stood from the booth, gently pulling Rei from his seat. "Of course, but we'll have to take the train a few stops over."

"Alright." Rei reached for his wallet, but Rin grabbed his hand.

"Rei, I got it." 

Rei's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" 

"What kind of guy would I be if I didn't at least buy my boyfriend lunch on his birthday?"

Rei smiled. "I suppose I'll have to allow it in that circumstance." 

\-------

"Okay, this is the stop." Rin squeezed Rei's hand. "Come on, Rei."

"Very well. Lead the way, Rin." 

The train came to a stop and the doors opened, the crowd parting to allow the two boys to step off onto the platform. Rin led them out of the station and down the street about a block or so, Rei's hand clutched in his own the whole way. Before Rin led Rei around the final corner, he turned to face him.

"Okay Rei, I want you to close your eyes." 

Rei stared at him briefly before closing his eyes, utterly trusting Rin to adequately lead him to where he wanted to go. Rei felt himself being pulled along, instinctively moving his feet in time. Suddenly, he felt Rin stop him with hand on his shoulder.

"Keep your eyes closed, Rei!" Rin said as he turned Rei toward something. He assumed it was the store front. 

"Okay, open your eyes!"

Rei opened his eyes slowly and took in the stylized pink lettering on the sign and the lingerie in the window displays. His mouth dropped open as he realized where Rin had brought him.

"Rin, are we at an... _adult store?_ " he asked in an urgent whisper, his cheeks tinged the same pink as the katakana on the sign.

"Happy eighteenth birthday." Rin snickered. "You can pick anything you like, I'll buy it for you. You can even go outside while I pay, so the cashier thinks it's for me."

Rei was embarrassed beyond belief, but he did appreciate Rin's sentiment, so ultimately he agreed to the idea and they entered the store, but once Rei saw the literal full wall display of dildos in many, many varying lengths and widths, he thought he would faint on the spot.

"Calm down Rei, just pick one you like." 

"Like? I can barely look at them for more than a few seconds without feeling faint! There are far too many! I feel like I'm surrounded."

Rin laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the clerk, but Rei's current reaction was nothing that she hadn't seen before, so she left the two alone.

"If there's too many, let's just pick out some to look through." Rin started pulling a few dildos down off the wall. "How about a purple one? Or would you prefer more realistic?" 

"Rin, please!" Rei hid behind his hands.

"Don't look at it as a dildo, look at the craftsmanship and the attention to detail instead. Maybe even the colour and pigment." Rin held up a smaller flesh-toned one. "This one seems well-made, but what's your opinion, Rei?"

Rei suddenly peered through his fingers to examine the offending item in Rin's hands. He rested his chin in his palm. "Hmm... It seems... um, adequate, but not the one I'd choose."

"What's wrong? Too small? Or do you want a different colour?" Rin asked.

"Yes, a little bigger would be nice, and the flesh tone seems boring. Why have such a plain colour when it could be any colour imaginable?"

"Now you're thinking! Which colour?"

"I think I'd like either blue or violet."

"Okay, and how big should it be?" Rin inquired, smirking devilishly.

Blushing, Rei sputtered, "Not too big!" He glanced down at his boots. "Maybe about the size of...y-yours?"

Rin threw his arm over Rei's shoulders. "Aww Rei, you want one that's the same size as me? That's pretty cute."

"Of course. T-then I can use it when you're away, and it'll be like actually having you with me." Rei said quietly.

Rin stared at Rei for a moment until he felt tears welling behind his eyes. He hid his face into the crook of his elbow. "God Rei, that's so cute and romantic." he sobbed. 

The clerk noticed Rin crying with Rei's arm about his shoulders and called out to them. "Are you two alright?"

Rei turned his head to answer her. "Yes, we're alright! Thank you!"

She nodded and left them be.

Rin sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve regaining his composure. "Sorry Rei. Got a little emotional there."

"You don't need to apologize, Rin." he smiled.

Rin scanned his eyes over the wall, looking for something close to his full size. His gaze finally rested on one in the second row from the top, and he pointed up to it.

"How about that one, Rei? It looks about the same size as me when I'm hard." 

Rei reached up to pull the package down from the wall display and examined it closer. It was a pretty generic dildo, average-sized with balls and a suction cup for riding, and it was a shiny, almost iridescent, purple. Aside from the colour, it really did look a lot like Rin's cock. 

"Wow Rin, this is quite beautiful. The colour is extraordinary." Rei nodded once. "It's perfect."

Rin took the package from Rei's hands, also grabbing a bottle of lube as an afterthought. "Alright! Do you wanna go outside while I pay?" 

Rei smiled and shook his head, curling his arm around Rin's elbow. "No, I'll live." 

\-----

The dinner Rei's parents had treated them to was amazing. They had gone to an upscale restaurant by the water, where they watched the stars as they ate.

'You only have one eighteenth birthday!' Rei's father had said.

'We're glad you're here to spend it with us, Matsuoka-kun.' his mother had added. This prompted another round of tears from Rin.

\-----

Rei's mother nodded her head. "Of course Rei-kun can spend the night at your house, Matsuoka-kun, especially if your mother has something special planned for him." she smiled. "It's only fair, considering that you stayed here last night, and I'm sure your family wants to be with you for the break."

"Thank you, Ryuugazaki-san!" Rin bowed deeply to her and returned to the living room where Rei was seated with a book.

"Rin, I was unaware that your mother had anything planned for my birthday." Rei said, glancing back to see if his own mother was out of earshot. "Or is it you who has something planned?"

Rin laughed and flopped down on the couch next to Rei. "My mom has plans for you - just a cake, but that won't be until later. I bought her and Gou tickets to a play tonight as an early Christmas present, so," He rested a hand on Rei's hip and nuzzled in close to him. "we'll have the whole house to ourselves for, like, three hours until then." he smirked, winking. "We can try out your present."

Flustered, Rei adjusted his glasses. "Y-yes, I suppose we could." He flashed a quick smirk at Rin.

\-----

"You ready, Rei?" 

The girls had left about fifteen minutes ago and Rin made had sure to lock the door behind them. He grabbed the bag from the sex shop, while Rei collected a few towels for the cleanup. The two entered Rin's bedroom.

"Of course, Rin." 

Rin smirked. "Alright, let's do it." He set the bag down on his bed.

Rei laid out a towel and began to smooth down all the wrinkles until the sheets were nothing less than perfect. Rin found that Rei was taking way too long and tackled him from behind, pushing him down onto the bed and pinning him there. 

"Rin!" 

"Come on, it's just gonna get messed up anyway." He kissed along the back of Rei's neck, his arms crushed between the bed and Rei's body.

"That is true." Rei breathed quietly, removing his glasses and resting his forehead on the bed, allowing Rin to kiss and nip at the nape of his neck. He felt Rin's hands underneath him rubbing shallowly at his length through his pants, and when Rin began rocking his hips, he felt the hardness swelling against him.

"Rin, let me up." Rei groaned. "Let's adjust our position." 

Rin growled, but pulled away from Rei, allowing him to stand. Rei placed his glasses on the side table and turned toward Rin, winding his arms around his neck and moving closer to catch his lips and kiss him deeply.

Rin loved how Rei looked without his glasses - his eyes the colour of a winter sunset not hidden behind dorky frames, but open and inviting and full of sincerity. There was something about Rei's eyes that made Rin want to give him the world, and something else that made Rin think that once Rei really did own the world, he would be a truly benevolent leader. He played with the buttons on Rei's top, fiddling with them one by one until his chest was bare. Rei's arms fell as Rin slipped the shirt off his shoulders slowly, relishing the feeling of flushed skin against his fingertips.

Rei's shirt fell to the floor and he pulled Rin toward the bed, both of them tumbling down onto the sheets. The soft towel caressing Rei's bare skin, he ran his hands through Rin's hair, sleek and smooth between his fingers as Rin continued to strip him of clothing. Next to go were his pants, then his underwear, freeing his hard length. Rei was pleased at this, but Rin was still wearing far too much.

"Rin, please get undressed for me." he moaned quietly, and Rin responded in an instant, sitting up quickly and practically ripping off his shirt. His pants were soon to follow as Rei popped the button and eased the zipper down. He rested his hands on Rin's hips, fingers dipping underneath the band of his underwear.

"Please Rin, faster."

"Thirsty, aren't you, Rei?" Rin smirked.

Rei gave him a smoldering glance. "Well, I think I deserve it today, don't you?" 

"I do." Rin leaned down, his lips close enough to brush Rei's earlobe. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"You should be." Rei scolded as he eased the band of fabric down Rin's hips and over his thighs, watching his hard cock emerge from below. He felt himself begin to salivate in excitement as he stared. 

Rin maneuvered out of the rest of his clothing, leaving both of the boys bare and ready. Rin reached for the bag and pulled out the lube, eager to begin preparation. Popping the cap open, he squirted a bit onto his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it up. Rei spread his legs and felt fingers prodding at his hole. He relaxed back on the mattress and groaned as Rin worked one finger deep inside him.

Rei thoroughly enjoyed the stretch of preparation, but it was only a taste of things to come, and honestly, he was actually looking forward to testing out that dildo. He ran his hand over the sheets in search of the bag as Rin added a second finger. Upon finding it, he began to unpackage the dildo. 

Rin had noticed this and watched Rei struggle with the plastic while continuing to finger his slick entrance. He kinked his fingers upward to stroke Rei's prostate, making him whimper and clench. 

"Are you having trouble with the packaging, Rei?" he taunted. 

"If you wouldn't distract me, I'd get it open faster." Rei retorted breathlessly. 

"I could say the same for you." Rin chuckled.

Rei blushed and continued working on opening the dildo. The plastic finally gave and Rei held the toy in his hands; it sure didn't feel like a real cock. He squeezed a bit of lube onto the toy and began to stroke it, coating it thoroughly. He handed the dildo to Rin, who withdrew his fingers from Rei to hold it.

"You ready?" Rin challenged.

Rei nodded instantly. "Of course." He rolled into his stomach and arched his back, spreading his knees and pointing his hips upward. "Please, Rin, go ahead." He stretched his arms forward to grip the sheets as Rin teased him with the head of the dildo. As he began to ease it inside, Rei pushed out at the intrusion and felt it slip past his slick rim. He let out an indecent moan and swiftly covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Rin's view was nothing less than exquisite. His cock throbbed as he saw Rei's pulsing hole swallow the dildo and close tightly around it. He watched Rei's thigh muscles twitch and shake as the boy adjusted to the sensation. When he noticed Rei lower his forehead to the blanket, he ran his hand along Rei's lower back in encouragement. He soon responded to Rin's touch and began to squirm, needing more than just a motionless toy stuffed inside him.

"How is it, Rei?"

"M-move, please." he panted.

Rin needed no more instruction than that. He pulled the toy almost fully out of Rei then forced it back inside, fucking him slowly and deliberately as he whimpered into the blanket. Rei clutched the sheets tightly in his grasp when Rin sped up his movements of the toy, the balls on it knocking into his own with every thrust.

As much as Rin wanted to bury his own cock deep inside Rei, he was having a lot of fun with the dildo. This was an angle that he didn't often get to see, and he was going to make it last as long as Rei was having fun, and judging by the mewls and moans coming from him, he was quite enjoying it as well.

Rei suddenly threw his head back, tensing his entire body as he gasped. "Rin, s-stop."

Rin halted immediately. "What's wrong? Doesn't it feel good?"

"I-It's does," he stuttered, turning his head to capture Rin's gaze. "but yours is better."

Without any hesitation, Rin pulled the dildo from Rei's body and laid it down on the towel next to them. He leaned over Rei, chest flush with his back, and held his cock steady, guiding it into his perfectly-stretched opening with a quick thrust.

Rei treasured Rin's warmth against his back as the two moved together. It was comforting and right - something he missed terribly when Rin was away. Rin began to kiss along his shoulder blades and up his neck before tilting Rei's face back toward his to nip and kiss at the edge of his mouth. Rei gasped into Rin's lips as Rin rocked his hips, dragging his length out and pounding it back in quickly.

Rin had not forgotten the feeling of having sex with Rei, and god, he missed it. Rin could pleasure himself while talking with Rei over Skype as much as he wanted, but it would never be the same as having Rei there with him and hearing his cries and moans right next to his ear as he fucked the boy raw. He wrapped his arms around Rei's chest and rolled with him to rest on their sides, his cock slipping from Rei briefly before they settled in their new position.

Rei twisted under Rin, turning his top half toward him and threading one arm over his shoulders before Rin pushed inside him once more. Rei breathed quickly as he caressed Rin's cheek with his palm, managing a few sloppy kisses between gasps. The jabbing thrusts left his mind reeling and his muscles tight, Rin's length brushing his prostate with every shift of his hips. 

Snaking his hand down across Rei's stomach, Rin wrapped his fingers around his hard cock, and Rei threw his head back over the pillow in ecstasy. Rin stroked his length as he rained kisses and bites all across Rei's throat and neck. He felt the muscles around him flutter and pulse while he continued to drive into the the tight passage over and over again.

For Rei, it truly was heaven having Rin pressed up to his back with his arms wrapped around him. The warmth emanating from his bare skin, seemingly residual from the sweltering Australian summer, felt like all the heat Rei would ever need to keep him warm through the cold, winter months while Rin was away. Being so close and intimate and personal with Rin - the one he loved and who would spend a thousand dollars to be with him on his birthday - was worth more than any material item Rei could ever ask for.

Rei finally let himself come, clutching Rin's face in his hand and pulling him close to latch their lips together. Rin's grip lingered on Rei's cock, milking him of every drop of come he had to give in several quick strokes. Rei's muscles were so tight around Rin's length, he was actually unable to move until Rei's orgasm had run its course and his body was spent, the pressure finally letting go.

Rei settled down onto the blankets in exhaustion as Rin rocked into him during the final thrusts of his own orgasm, spilling inside Rei and leaning over to kiss him deeply. 

Rei's orgasm had left him too weak to do much more than lightly stroke Rin's cheek and run his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. When Rin finally slipped out of him, they both breathed a long sigh and rested, Rin keeping his arms firmly around Rei. They cuddled until they caught their breath.

When Rei spoke, his voice was hoarse, but quiet. 

"Rin?" 

"Hm?" Rin mumbled, his eyes closed.

"I love you."

Rei felt Rin's grip tighten around him as Rin curled in close to him. He began to shake.

"Rin, are you crying?" 

"No." he replied, lifting his head.

He was.

"I love you too." Rin said, a tear streaming down the side of his nose.

Rei smiled warmly, his expression showing every ounce of love he had for Rin. He brushed his fingers through Rin's hair, languid strokes lovingly smoothing out the tangles caused by their escapade.

"We should get cleaned up." Rin said in a small, hushed voice. "Then we can take a nap before the girls get back."

Rei nodded. "Alright." He gave Rin a tiny kiss as they rose from the bed, and Rin picked up the dildo and wrapped it in a towel before using a clean one to wipe the sweat and bodily fluids from Rei.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" Rin asked, tossing the now-dirty garment into the laundry bin.

"Yes, I think that would be easiest. Are you going to shower as well?"

Rin nodded quickly. "But you can go first, Rei."

"Let's go together." Rei replied.

Rin blinked once, then laughed lightly. "Okay, let's go together."

\-----

Gou pushed open the front door as the two girls returned home for the night. Her mother carried in a small cake box, and Gou shut the door behind them.

"Gou-chan, could you go get your brother and Rei-kun for me?" She said as they strolled into the kitchen. "I'll get the cake ready." 

Throwing a thumbs-up, Gou nodded. "Okay! Leave it to me!" She darted off down the hall and peeked inside the door of Rin's bedroom. She noticed the boys napping on a freshly-made bed, Rei tucked under Rin's arm and almost squealed on the spot, but she really didn't want to wake the two of them. Instead, she paced back to the kitchen. 

"Mom, come look at this!" she said in an urgent hush. "Onii-chan and Rei-kun are napping! It's so cute!" 

The two walked to the door and peeked inside, seeing the two boys adorably cuddled together.

"Aw, let's leave them alone, Gou. It would be awful to wake them when they look so relaxed."

"I agree! The cake can wait until tomorrow."

\----

The next morning, the four of them shared the cake after breakfast as a late birthday celebration. Rin's mother had bought a plain, white cake with little icing, as per Gou's advice, and they were all able to enjoy it.

After the cake was gone, Rin and Rei thanked Rin's mother for the meal and excused themselves from the table. They returned to Rin's room and gathered up all of Rei's belongings to take back to his parents house. They would both be spending Christmas with their families and leaving Iwatobi soon after, torn apart until the next holiday, so Rin pulled Rei close to him and rested his head on Rei's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, Rei."

Rei stroked Rin's hair gently. "I will miss you as well, but we'll see each other again soon." He put a finger under Rin's chin and pulled him up to face him. "I promise." 

Rin's eyes were murky with tears and he pulled away from Rei. "I have one more present for you." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he reached into the closet and picked up a soft, loosely wrapped package. He handed it to Rei.

"It's your Christmas present from me, but I want you to open it now." 

Rei glanced up at him. "But shouldn't I wait until Christmas?"

"Rei, we probably won't see each other on Christmas, so please, open it now." Rin smiled.

Rei nodded and began to carefully unwrap the package, pulling the tape off the paper gently instead of ripping it. One edge of the paper fell open and the sleeve of a jacket emerged - black and white with red accents. Rei recognized it immediately and was rendered almost speechless. He tore open the rest of the paper and held Rin's Samezuka jacket in his hands, well worn and holding a lot of memories.

"Rin, this is your Samezuka jacket!" he cried, thrusting the garment toward him. "I can't take this! It's yours! It's special!"

"And now it's yours." Rin replied quietly, pushing the jacket back into Rei's hands and closing his grip around it. "All the memories and good times associated with that jacket, you deserve them. You're the one who made them happen." Rin looked deep into Rei's eyes. "Thank you, Rei."

This time it was Rei who began to cry. He removed his glasses and wiped at his eyes. "Rin, you're too romantic." he sniffled.

Rin laughed under his breath. "I know."

\-----

A few days later, just before Christmas, a parcel was delivered to the Matsuoka front door.

"Rin! There's mail for you!" his mother called, depositing the package on the kitchen table. Rin padded into the kitchen in his sweats and reached for it. He read the name in the return address slot. 

Ryuugazaki Rei.

"Ah, it's from Rei." he said, pulling open the envelope and sliding its contents out on to the table.

When Rin saw what Rei had sent him, he smiled, plopping down into a chair as tears welled up in his eyes. 

His Iwatobi jacket.

A small note fell from the envelope along with the perfectly-folded garment. Rin picked it up and began to read the immaculate handwriting through watery eyes. 

  


_Rin,_

_Thank you for gifting your Samezuka jacket to me.  
It will keep me warm over the coming winter months. _

_You gave me your jacket, so I will give you mine._  
_Please enjoy it and always think of me when you look at it._  
_Please know that I shall do the same with yours._

_Rei_

_P.S. -- Please take care of yourself in Australia._  
_There are lots of dangerous animals there._  
_I'll never forgive you if you become injured or sick or worse._

  


Rin chuckled as a tear fell down his cheek. "God, I can't believe I'm in love with that nerd."

Gou entered the kitchen, curious as to what Rin had received in the mail. She saw him sitting at the table clutching the blue-and-white jacket in his arms and smiled.

"Aww, Rei-kun sent you his Iwatobi jacket? That's so sweet." She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on the top of his head. "He really loves you, you know." 

Normally, Rin would have swatted her off him, but he only stared lovingly at the jacket and the note, feeling immensely lucky that he had such an amazing boyfriend. 

"Yeah, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to my gorgeous sooooooonnnn *screams*


End file.
